


Speak No Lies

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The truth is preferable to empty words.





	Speak No Lies

“You will catch a chill, and then what will be said of the hospitality of this house, Master Hobbit?”

A warm blanket settled around Bilbo’s shoulders.

“Have I sent him to his doom, Lindir?”

“I know not,” the elf said.

The nine travellers had long since passed from their sight, but Bilbo was reluctant to turn away. “No words of false comfort, my friend?”

“I would not insult you with such,” Lindir said softly. “Come, Bilbo, there are songs to be written. Time will pass more quickly that way.”

Bilbo sighed and turned away.

Lindir was right. He needed music.


End file.
